


Not As Bored Anymore

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, No Spoilers, Sherlock is bored, simply fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John's trying to work and Sherlock is getting in the way. A simple fluffy ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not As Bored Anymore

Groan.  
-I am trying to work.  
Silence. And then another groan.  
-Stop.  
Inintelligible mumbling.  
-For Christ's sake, Sherlock!- John exclaimed, flicking his eyes up from his laptop and over to his flatmate, who was innocently looking at him from the sofa.  
-Bored.- He mumbled simply.  
-Working!- John dramatically gestured at the computer on his lap  
-Oh, please. My boredom is much more important than that.- Sherlock said, turning around to stare at the ceiling.  
-Do you like having that roof over your head? -There was no reply. - Then let me work.  
For about five minutes, there was blessed silence. And then came a whimper followed by another groan.  
-That's it.- John said, putting his computer on the coffee table and going over to his flatmate, pulling him into a kiss by the collar of his old t-shirt.  
Sherlock hesitated at first, caught by surprise, but after a few short moments was already kissing back.  
After about one minute, John pulled away and looked into Sherlock's pale blue eyes, pupils blown wide. With a smirk, he lightly hit his friend's cheek twice and went back to work as his flamate spent a good while staring at him, dumbstruck.

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse any mistakes, english is not my first language. Oh, and this my first ficlet ever, so any feedback is /very/ appreciated. :D


End file.
